lin en shippuden
by Anii Haruko
Summary: una historia divertida con nuestro personaje favorito sasuke uchiha ooo yeahh leanlo esta padre :D
1. Chapter 1

Lin en shippuden

Te gustaría vivir en un mundo donde esta un personaje que te ¡gusta! ¡Que loco! Si claro eso pensé yo pero dejen les cuento mi historia.

Capitulo1:

¿Dónde estoy?

Lin POV´s

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia mi casa; al llegar me cambio y prendo el televisor justo en ese momento empieza mi serie favorita naruto shippuden pasan a sasuke-kun luchando contra deidara-san y me pongo como loca apoyando a sasuke pero me quedo en shock al ver a sasuke sin camisa O/O grite de nuevo; termino la seria y subí a mi recamara saco mi cuaderno y dibujo a sasuke pero termine completamente dormida, paso el tiempo me levanto y miro a mi alrededor pero no es mi habitación camino hacia la puerta y al mover la perilla ¡OH por dios! Frente a mi estaba ¡sasuke uchiha! En boxer O/O y sin camisa: fin lin POV´s

Sasuke: MPH! Al fin despiertas…

Lin: c…co...como llegue aquí?

Sasuke: te encontré desmayada en el bosque y te traje aquí…y por cierto…vístete (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Lin: QUE! Wtf!

(Grito al verse en el espejo puesto que traía una blusa de tirantes negra arriba de la rodilla)

Lin: ¿donde esta mi ropa?

En eso entra alguien a la habitación y al voltear vio a un kakashi y aun naruto sonrojado petrificados en la entrada:

Lin: ¿QUE? ¡HACEN AQUÍ! (dijo tapándose con lo primero que encontró)

Kakashi: A…ah…et…ooo...emm…pues nosotros buscábamos a…

Naruto: ¡Sasuke Teme!(Entra sasuke exaltado)

Sasuke: ¡dobe! ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: neeh heeh sasuke teme…nunca dijiste que había una chica en la casa (dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a lin) y tampoco mencionaste que fuera tan linda.

Lin: E…eh…etto… (Sonrojo)

Sasuke: déjala en paz dobe…

Naruto: neeh! No compartes!

Kakashi: (golpea a naruto) Naruto! Se amable con la visita… (Dijo mirando pervertidamente a lin la cual se sonrojo más fuerte)

Sasuke: (enfadado)¡largo ambos!

Naruto: P…pero yo quiero conocerla teme!

Kakashi: Neeh…sasuke no sabía que tenías esos gustos (dijo pícaramente)

Sasuke: Ya largo (sonrojado los saco de ahí a patadas)

Silencio incomodo por unos minutos…

Lin: Amm…ehh…sasuke-kun

Sasuke: (la interrumpe) iremos a comprarte algo de ropa…por lo pronto ponte esto (dijo despojándose de su camiseta para después dársela a lin)

Lin: A…arigato…sasuke-kun

Sasuke: mph…vamos

Ambos salieron de la habitación lin tras sasuke; ya en el mall lin eligió todo lo que quería y sasuke lo pago:

Sasuke: tengo algo de hambre, ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?

Lin: Etoo…Umm supongo que si hehe

Sasuke: bien, vamos a ichikaru

Lin: hai! (-^/^-)

Sasuke pensando: odio cuando hace esa cara ¬/¬ se ve…mph

Cuando llegaron a ichikaru se encontraron con naruto:

Naruto: lin-chan (dijo corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo)

Lin: etto…ooo...…naruto-kun… (Dijo sonrojada)

Sasuke: suéltala dobe!

Lin: Umm...…

Naruto: Que! Tu quien eres para impedir que la abrase!

Sasuke: es mi novia paka!

(Reacción inesperada y extremista debido a la situación XD)

Lin: O/O

Sasuke: ._.

Naruto: ._. …lin…es…es verdad eso?

Lin: ehh…etto…

Naruto: (la interrumpe) emm…olvídalo…ya no digas nada…todo, todo esta claro aquí (sale del restaurante cabizbajo)

Silencio…

Lin: NA!...Naruto… (Dijo suspirando) sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Sasuke: Ahh…a…pues solo quería evitar, mph…ya vámonos.

Lin: Demo…eee...tto, hai vámonos

El camino a casa fue silencioso e incomodo…

Y asta aquí les dejo :D mas al rato subo el segundo capitulo :DDD sayonara XD


	2. Chapter 2:¿como dicen que dijieron?

Capitulo 2:

¿Como dicen que dijeron?

Cuando llegaron al departamento entraron:

Sasuke: emmm…bueno, ya cámbiate

Lin pensando: amm…no pienso cambiarme frente a ti…O.O

Sasuke: Ahh…si, amm…gomen a la derecha esta el baño..

Lin: aha gracias..

Lin camino hacia el baño para cambiarse tranquilamente, después de un tiempo sasuke se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música mientras lin estaba aburrida en su dormitorio pues no contaba con ningún medio electrónico para entretenerse ( que triste vdd? U.U inner: Shi Wa T...T). Así que decidió encaminarse a la habitación de sasuke al abrir la puerta se quedo en shock al ver a sasuke cambiándose:

Lin:….(shock sonrojada)

Sasuke: emm…podrías cerrar la puerta?

Lin: A…ahh si lo siento (giro en un pie, cerro la puerta y se quedo inmóvil afuera de ella)

Sasuke: (saliendo de la habitación) pensé que ya te habías ido que haces aquí?

Lin: et…emm…es que me sentía aburrida en mi habitación y pensé, emm…que talvez tú…

Sasuke: (la interrumpe) bien, entonces cámbiate saldremos (dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida)

Lin se cambio se puso un short de mezclilla arriba de la rodilla y un chaleco azul con cremallera al frente con unas botas Ninja; ambos salieron de la casa:

Lin pensando: se...estaba...ba cambiando -/-

Sasuke: mph…que piensas?

Lin: amm…emm en nada ehehe (ríe nerviosa)

Sasuke: hmph…como digas (dijo fríamente)

Lin: emm…sasuke-kun

Sasuke: que?

Lin: (se pone frente a el) dime porque le dijiste eso a naruto-kun

Sasuke: tsk!...emm… (Se quedo pensativo)

Siguió analizando lo que paso hasta que algo calido en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar y vio a lin que tenía su mano en su mejilla:

Lin: sasuke-kun estas bien?

Sasuke: si vámonos (dijo quitando la mano de lin)

Lin: hai ^/^

Sasuke: mph…

Fueron a dar un paseo por el parque compraron dulces para lin la cual se los comió todos XD y volvieron a la casa:

Lin: bien ahora dime porque dijiste eso?

Sasuke: tsk! Esta bien…veras…

Lin se acerco ya que no escuchaba quedando a una distancia como si se fueran a besar ¡pero! Alguien lo interrumpió; pues eran naruto junto con kakashi y ven a sasuke muy cerca de lin:

Kakashi: Ohhh! Interrumpimos algo? (dijo picadamente provocando que ambos se sonrojaran)

Naruto: ¡Teme! Aléjate de lin!

Sasuke: no estoy haciendo ¡nada!

Naruto: si claro (nótese el sarcasmo XD)

Kakashi: bueno naruto hay que oír detrás de la puerta antes de entrar para no interrumpir (dijo pervertidamente)

Sasuke: Que no hacíamos ¡NADA!

Naruto: Y quien dijo que hacían algo (dijo sonriendo triunfador)

Sasuke: (se sonroja levemente repito levemente xD) tsk! Dobe!

Kakashi: bueno le veníamos a decir que nos iremos de viaje

Sasuke/lin: ¡QUE!

Kakashi: vamos solo será una semana ¿no pasara nada o si?

Sasuke: (un poco avergonzado) Tks!

Naruto: jajajaja daría lo que fuera por una foto del teme así!

Sasuke: dobe cállate!

Naruto: noo pobre de lin se quedara con el teme TT^TT (haciéndose el dramático)

Lin: hahahaha no exageres naruto-kun ^w^

Sasuke: mph…dobe

Y asta aki keda keridos amigos leanlo y pongan reviews XD chao!


End file.
